Dreaming of You
by YuriGirl328
Summary: The thoughts and dreams of everyones favorite couple nanofate, and maybe a few others... my first story so be easy with the reviews k :3
1. Fate

"_Nanoha…"_

_Waves gently crashing into the wet sand at me feet. A sunset showing at the end of the oceans view. Not a creature in the sky, just peaceful clouds that are there only to help decorate that vast space that was soon to be filled with stars. I find myself sitting on a soft towel, with a black and purple bikini on. As I look to my side I see Nanoha in an orange and yellow biki-…wait…Nanoha? The ocean…when did I?_

"_Fate-chan~" Nanoha calls to me in her always cheery voice._

"_Nanoha? Where-" I began to ask but decided to stop knowing it wasn't getting answered anytime soon._

"_Fate-chan…" she moves closer next to me. "…swim with me?"_

"_O-okay." I can't help but blush at how close she was to me. Not to mention how cute she looks when asking me to swim._

_How could I have refused? Especially when she's pulling me into the ocean. Lightly holding onto her hand, I follow unsure of what she was planning to do. But from the look on her face I had a feeling it wasn't going to be a casual swim._

_As we go further into the water, I decided to look up at her again. I notice that smile of hers. How it stood out in a way that makes her that much more adorable. I always knew she was a beautiful person but now it's as if she's…_

"_Come on Fate-chan!"_

…_an angel_

"_Nanoha your-"_

"_Fate-chan?" I'm cut off again. Oh well I can always wait for Nanoha._

"_Yes?"_

"_Can you…hold me?" she looks at me almost as if I would reject her. But why would I reject the most important person to me._

"_Uh e-eh N-nanoha…" smooth Fate, smooth_

_She looks at me with eyes that show sadness and maybe even a hint of lonely._

"_It's just that I miss the way you would hold me when we were kids." She looks down and away from me. Now I feel like a terrible friend, letting Nanoha get lonely, what's wrong with me? "I wanted you to show me how much you cared for me, how much you really…loved me." Does she think I don't love her?_

"_I-I" still stuttering? Pull yourself together Fate. Just tell her already! "Nanoha…" she turns back to me "I…" you're such a loser! Stop freezing up!_

"_Say it…please?" she's practically begging you, now say it before you let her down again_

"_I still love you Nanoha…" yes! "just as much, if not, more than when we were kids." double yes! Gotta love those outbursts of courage._

_I feel her hands leaving mine and moving up to my shoulders. Now I'm stuck in place by the emotion in her eyes. I am completely unaware of everything around me. Only Nanoha is in my view at this point. Nanoha and myself, I wouldn't want it any other way. Still unaware of how my arms found their way around her waist, I notice just how close we are to each other. We're both blushing, and yet I feel so calm._

"_Fate..chan" so close now that I can feel her warm breath against my lips as she whispers my name. She closed her eyes and slowly moved forward so I thought it would be nice to return the gesture._

"_Nano…"_

"…ossa…"

_Hmmm…_

"tes…"

_What the…?_

"…Testarossa!"

"Huh? What?" OHMYGOD! Why so loud!

"Falling asleep in class are we?" shit…

"Sorry Sensei." You woke me up, and I was just about to k-

"Well I would have sent you to the principal by now but you are my top student to…" you'll just walk away and let me continue my lovely dream? "…I guess I'll let it slide this 'one' and 'only' time. Got that?"

"Yes Sensei." I guess this is good too.

"Good, now let continue shall we?"

I can't believe I fell asleep in class. I can't believe that was a dream. Well actually, yeah I can but I could have at least enjoyed that kiss that was rightfully mine. I mean just for a little bit. And we were just about to…to…ahhhh! Why does the world hate me so…

Trying to calm my thoughts I take a deep breath. Soon enough, I revert back to my normal attitude and leave no trace of my thoughts on my face. Trying to stand out is something I want to avoid right now. Judging by the lack of curiosity from the other students I wasn't talking in my sleep again.

Anyways, I guess that extra training last night got to me. Glancing over at Nanoha, I noticed two things. One: she had no idea where we were in today's lesson, not that I should be talking, just putting it out there. And two: she was wide awake. That's a little strange considering she was the one training with me last night. Actually if I remember correctly, she stayed after I left to go home. There should be no way for her to be this awake and alert for anyth-

"Miss Testarossa!" interrupted yet again

"Yes?"

"No dazing off to la-la land in my class!" pfft! La-la land?

"Sorry Sensei, it won't happen again." I get caught too much…

"Make sure that it doesn't." so now you're picking on me just because I took a nap? What happened to top student privileges?

Not making a fuss, I simply nod to show I understand…and to make her shut up. Hmmm…maybe I should ask Nanoha what she does to stay awake during class.

"Fate-chan, it's lunch time~"

Maybe coffee…

"Fate-chan…?"

No way! She hates coffee, and so do I so that's out of the question…sweet omelet?

". . ."

I got it now! A super dooper chocolaty milk shake with strawberry whip cream! Yeah that sounds like Nanoha. I should make one of tho-

"Owwww!" MY HEAD…

"Do I have your attention now?" That grin says she enjoyed hitting me, that just makes it more painful.

". . ." trying to ignore her I look away and to my blank note papers. Why ignore her? Because being hit on the head hurts like a bitch!

"Do I have to hit you again?"

Eyes wide and with incredible speed I turn around and grab her hands for my own wellbeing…so what if I wanted to hold her hands I use whatever opportunities I get.

"Sorry Nanoha…"

"Hmmm…" oh no

"Nanoha?"

"Okay I'll forgive you Fate-chan…" yes I'm off the hook! "that is…" huh? "if you make it up to me." Her grin is back. Oh what the hell. What's the worst that could happen?

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

". . ." the thinking. The waiting. The weird background music. Wait WTF?

"Uhh…think of anything?"

"Fate-chan!"

"Yes!"

"Carry me!" oh what joy…

"…huh?"

"Carry me."

"Carry you…" of course she would.

"Yes, to the roof…now."

"Okay." It's just to the roof huh? You got off easy Fate. Plush as a bonus, you get to hold onto Nanoha the entire way there. I hope it's not creeper-ish for me to think this way.

On our way up to the roof I mostly listened while Nanoha talked. The way it usually is. She talked about how she was mostly lost during the lecture. I inwardly smile at hearing that, not because Nanoha was hopelessly confused during class, but because I soo knew she was lost. So what if I'm a little conceded? I only do this in my mind so it's alright…right?

"…down."

"Excuse me?" down?

"We're on the roof. You can put me down now lackey."

"Oh, sorry." Since when am I a lackey? Right I carried her here…Why is she smiling? Did my uniform get messed up on the way here? I observe myself before looking back. "What is it?"

"I just remembered how you mumbled in your sleep." Uh oh…

"I was talking in my sleep?" right just act cool and deny anything she says…

"Yup, said some shocking stuff too." Do I really want to know...yes I think I do.

"L-like…what?" so much for acting cool

"Something along the lines of 'Nanoha…hold…me' and some other stuff but I couldn't really get it" this calls for another uh oh…

". . ." ~blush~

"Awww! Your so cute when you blush Fate-chan!" well what else am I supposed to do. I look down and away from her trying to hide the painfully obvious blush on my face. Then there's some silence, which I'm a little glad for. Suddenly I feel warm arms wrap around me. "If you wanted me to hold you more often, you could have just said so." Yay me!

"Nano…ha" let's just say that from the blushing, holding, and a very close face that happens to belong to said Nanoha, I could have died right then from lack of oxygen. But I thought it would be better to enjoy this and hug back.

"I'll hold you like this every day if you really want me to Fate-chan…" double yay me! Instead of looking like a bigger idiot I just nodded. "…if you carry me to the roof each time we come up here." Still unable to talk, I simply nod…again.

After that moment we had…or at least I had…the rest of the day went by smoothly. Even if I forgot to ask how she stays so awake.


	2. Nanoha

Don't look…don't look…don't look! Damn it Nanoha don't look at her gorgeous body!

It's gym and everyone is in the locker rooms changing. Fate is changing in a corner along with me and Hayate. Although all Hayate is doing is groping Vita and shaming everyone else watching.

Control yourself Nanoha! Don't make the mistake of eyeballing your best friend. You'll be labeled as school perv for the rest of your days in phys. ed.

"Fate! Stop starring at Nanoha's chest!"

"Ha-Hayate I wasn't!" then Vita jumps in,

"But your face is all red."

"So is yours." Nice come back Fate…

"Well, so is Nanoha's." suddenly everyone divers their attention towards me. My face was burning red now.

"Hayate!"

"Come on Nanoha, don't act like you don't like it."

"Like what?"

"How Fate was starring at your boobs, she was drooling over them."

"No I wasn't! I was just looking at her bra."

"…" uhh that doesn't wake it any better.

"I mean the design!" Hayate turns to me with excitement flashing in her eyes.

"Really? Nanoha take off your shirt, I wanna see too!"

"No!"

"Alright ladies, out on the track." being the first one out, I finally get some fresh air.

"What other way to start gym than getting harasses by Hayate."

"I'll say." whoa when did Fate get here? "Sorry about what happened in there."

"No it's alright, it makes stuff interesting."

"How so?"

"Well now I know how much of a pervert you are." a mischievous smile creeping on my face.

"I am not a pervert!"

"Oh is that so?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then what color is my bra if you were so interested in it?" she turns to me with a straight face. If you know this I'm gonna feel like the most conceited person in the world.

"Orange."

"White. You were looking at my boobs Fate-chan!"

"N-no I, well, that's not…" her serious face turned red and embarrassed.

"Well."

"Uh…" she runs off…

"Hey get back here!" I dash off in her direction.

She runs further ahead of me, I run faster. Still a ways behind her, I try sprinting. Damn it, why is she getting farther away!

"Check it out, Takamachi is taking on the track captain!" shit I forgot about that.

Oh well, if I cant out run her I'll just have to out smart her…well kinda…I hope this works out well. I turn around and run in the opposite direction. Soon enough we're running at each other. Or rather about to run into each other. Nanoha you're an idiot! Then Fate decides to duck and I forget to stop.

I trip (its more like flying really) over her…

"Nanoha!"

"_Nanoha! Are you okay?" blonde hair and a beautiful voice capture me._

"_Fate-chan? Did I loose?"_

"_I didn't know we were competing."_

"_Me neither." I lost._

_**BROOONNNGGGG**_

"_Gym is over Nanoha, would you like to get up now?" she offers her hand to me and helps me up._

"_Thanks."_

"_No problem."_

_We walk back to the locker rooms to change and I notice our hands are still clinging together._

"_Um Fate-chan, you don't have to hold my hand anymore."_

"_I know." I'll never hear the end of it if Hayate sees this. Hold on, where is she?_

"_Everyone is in the locker rooms already. Some are probably on their way home too."_

"_Oh…how did you know I was thinking that?"_

"_I can read minds."_

"_What?"_

"_Hehe, just kidding, you were looking around a lot. Lucky guess I suppose."_

"_Yeah." at least I can just go home now, such a tiring day…well class period. "My head kinda hurts now." why did I start chasing her anyway?_

"_Here, let me see." she puts her hands on my cheeks and pulls my head towards hers and she closes her eyes._

_She's…going to kiss me…_

_I close my eyes and prepare myself. Soft lips press against my… forehead? I immediately turn red at this point._

"_Nanoha what's wrong? Did I do it wrong?" she looks at me with worried eyes_

"_Just a little." YES YOU DID IT WRONG, my mouth is a little lower…_

"_Should I try again?" yes_

"_No it's okay, I might not control myself." I whispered the last part so she wouldn't hear me. I don't think she did._

"_We should change so you could go home and rest."_

"_Yeah." getting some rest would be a good idea. It'll be the first today. Just have to get out of these clothes for now. I grab my gym bag and pull out my clothes. Hmm I don't remember actually getting back here._

"_Fate-chan, when did we-" na…naked… "Fate-chan! S-sorry! I didn't realize…" I turn around quickly. Why the hell isn't she wearing anything?_

"_Nanoha what's wrong?"_

"_You're…you're," I turn around. "not naked."_

"_Umm, yeah I like wearing clothes. They keep me warm."_

"_Right."_

"_Did you hit your head too hard?" she reaches out to me to grab my shoulders._

"_You're right, I probably did. Nyahaha."_

"_Come on lets go home." I nod and go to grab my clothes but it seems I already put them on. That's weird._

_We're walking down the street on the way to my house and I decide to open my big mouth._

"_I'm tired!" I let out with a big yawn._

"_Do you want to sit down for a bit?"_

"_Mhm."_

"_How about the beach, there is that spot we would go to as kids."_

"_That sounds nice." I get light headed and stumble onto Fate._

"_Nanoha!"_

"_I'm okay really."_

"_Would you like me to carry you?" yes_

"_If it's alright with you."_

"_Of course." she kneels down and I wrap my arms around her shoulders. She carries me with no problem at all. Well I'm not surprised considering all the times I make her carry me._

"_Thanks Fate-chan. It looks like you're always carrying me everywhere."_

"_It's no problem at all."_

"_It doesn't bother you?"_

"_Not at all, I love you too much for it to bother me."_

"_Alright…" wait, what? "wait, what?"_

"_We're here."_

"_Don't change the subject."_

"_How am I changing the subject?"_

"_You just said we're here after telling me you, you well…love me."_

"_I do love you." okay now I'm really embarrassed. "I'd do anything for you."_

"_Fate-chan…"_

"_Lets sit down."_

_The sky is so beautiful today, I wish it was always like this. I wish Fate-chan was always like this. I want her to be more open like the way she is now. Come to think of it she's never this forward with things. I wonder…is it possible this is all a dream?_

_Yeah it must be. There's usually lots of people around here with their kids playing, I mean it's a beach. And now we're alone, just the two of us. Maybe I can work with this._

_I reach over and grab her hand. She looks at me and smiles. Alright, next step. I lean my head on her shoulder. She rests her head on mine. Oh yeah it's a dream. Fate-chan would have started panicking by now. Which means I could…_

"_Fate-chan, can I umm…"_

"_Nanoha you can do whatever you want."_

"_I want to," she grabs my chin, I place my hands on her shoulders. "kiss." we close our eyes and get closer._

"_Nanoha."_

"_Fate-chan."_

"Fate-chan…" I open my eyes. "did I miss?" I look around and see Fate…with her shirt off.

"Nanoha!"

"Fate-chan come here."

"B-but my shirt."

"It's okay I don't mind."

"Umm…"

"Kiss me." I wont loose this chance again. I might wake up soon.

"Nanoha w-where are-" I get up and throw my arms around her in a kiss.

My heart is throbbing against my chest. I break the kiss and whisper to her. "I love you Fate-chan." I lean in again for another kiss and this time Fate kisses back. This is heaven. I never want this moment to stop. It's more amazing than I could have ever imagined.

Her arms wrap around me and hold me tight. This feels so real. As If this isn't even…a…dream. Shit. What have I done? I stop kissing her and looked straight at her.

"I…I'm sorry." I try to get away from her but she's still holding me.

"Nanoha, tell me what's going on."

"Sorry but I'm not too sure either."

"Well don't run away from me."

"I don't know what happened."

"Hmm, ok. Well you fell over me, I brought you to the nurse, started changing, you woke up, and uh you umm kissed me." mou I'm such an idiot!

"Do you hate me?" of course she hates you, you basically raped her mouth.

"No, I could never hate you Nanoha."

"But I kissed you."

"That doesn't matter…well it does but…not in a bad way."

"What do you mean?" is she saying what I think she is?

"I well…" she takes my hands. "I love you Nanoha. I've been wanting to tell you for so long. But I was never sure if you liked me back the same."

"Fate-chan."

"Nanoha." her arms around my waist, my arms around her neck. Our lips find each other in a long awaited kiss.

"Ahem…" oh no I forgot. "Sorry to interrupt but this is a health room, not a playground for students to 'interact' with each other."

"Sorry we'll be leaving now." this is so embarrassing! I cant believe I forgot about the nurse. I mean this is the 'nurses' office.

"Before you leave Miss Testarossa, you might want to put a shirt on. It's a bit chilly out."

"I-it's not what you think! I was changing and-"

"You could either leave now or stay longer and get suspended for PDA on school grounds." I've never seen Fate change so fast. Well except for all the times Hayate openly comments on her curves.

She grabs my wrist and drags me out.

"That was horrible!" she says with a blush.

"You could say that again. I swear my heart stopped when I heard her." we laugh a little at that.

"So I have a question…"

"What is it?"

"Umm..are we you know…going out now?" she's so cute!

I stop walking and kiss her on the cheek.

"I'd say we are." seeing that smile of her is just too adorable not to love.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"We'll find something at my house…"


	3. Vita

Why does she always have to do that? Always touching me in front of everyone, embarrassing me.

"Vita stop sulking…I said I was sorry."

"I'm not sulking. I'm just thinking." Hayate and I are walking home from school and gym had just ended.

"I know you're mad at me."

"I'm not really mad at you, just annoyed."

"It's just that you're so cute I can't keep my hands off of you!" I see people look over at us.

"Hayate-"

"I'll do anything you want if you forgive me!" more stares…

"Hayate listen people are-"

"I don't care what other people say about us." More people…

"That's not it, they're-"

"They wont change my feelings for you!" Now a crowd?

"I don't want them-"

"Me neither, I just want you." Hayate is holding on to me now like a desperate school girl wanting her boyfriend back.

I can feel the stares burning through my back. Why don't they go away? Its like they've never seen two people argue before. And it's not like Hayate's making it any better by acting like this.

"Vita-"

"Stop!" the whispers vanish. "All you do is play and fool around. You never stop and think of how I feel! It effects me Hayate. In more ways than you know…"

"Vita, I'm sor-"

"No. I don't want to hear it." I look up at her face and see how much I've hurt her. I didn't want to hurt her, it's just…just the way it came out."I'll see you at home."

The crowd of people started moving out of my way and went on to their own business. Probably afraid I would yell at them too. Now I feel like an asshole.

I get home and see Shamal cooking dinner.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back. Where's Hayate?"

"She's on her way."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm going to take a bath."

"Wait tell me what happened." Completely ignoring her, I walk down the hall into the bathroom.

I turn on the water to the bath. Taking a bath should calm me down. Maybe even think about a way to apologize to Hayate.

She looked so sad…how could I have done something so mean to her? And not to mention rude…she's still my master, no matter what she does to me. And I disrespected her. Why did I let my emotions get the best of me?

The bath is filled and I get inside and lay down.

"Haa…I'm such an idiot."

Should I try talking to her again? But how do I do that? I don't know if she'll forgive me…No, of course she will! I'd do anything for her… I lov- umm well I mean…She's the nicest most important person in my world…wait I mean _the_ world! Hayate isn't mine...yet.

"Stop it!" geez what's wrong with me? "What am I thinking? Hayate is my master so these feeling have to be obedience related right?" I'm so stupid talking out loud to myself. Whatever, I'm too tired to think about this stuff now.

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

_I open my eyes. I'm sitting on a bench outside the school. Some of my classmates are walking home, it must be the end of the day._

'_Stop!'_

_What?_

'_All you do is play and fool around.'_

_No it cant be…_

'_You never stop and think of how I feel!'_

_I turn toward the person speaking. That's…me._

'_Vita, I'm sor-'_

'_No, I don't want to hear it.'_

_Why was I such an asshole? I hate myself! I should never talk like that to Hayate. I need to apologize!_

I wake up with a jump.

"Hayate…"

"I'm home…"

"Hayate what's the matter? You seem down." Hayate is home, I cant wait anymore! I run out of the bathroom.

"Hayate!" I run up to her and wrap my arms around her neck. "I'm sorry Hayate! I didn't mean any of the things I said. I was just confused about a lot of stuff." She kneels down and hugs me back.

"It's alright."

"How can I make it up to you?"

"You already have."

"How?"

"Vita sweetie…you're not wearing any clothes." Huh?... I forgot to put clothes on!

"Oh no!" I get down and curl into a ball.

Shamal is stunned, Zafira is frozen with his ear twitching a bit, and Signum simply walks up to Zafira and drags him out of the room without saying a word. My face is burning up.

"Come here." Hayate picks me up and goes into the other room.

"Thanks."

"Sure, I hope Shamal is okay though. She looked pretty petrified." I look down at myself. How many times must I be embarrassed today? "You're so cute Vita."

"Wha-I am not!"

"Sure you are. Especially when you ran out into my arms like that." I cross my arms and pout. "Come on Vita, you know I'm just playing around." I smile at her.

"I know. But I really do want to make it up to you."

"Alright."

"So is there anything you want me to do?" she stares off for a moment, grins.

"Well…" oh boy… "you, caaaannn, decide on your own."

"Mm. Can you put me down now?" with a look of crushed dreams on her face, I'm set down on our bed.

"Okay, now that we kissed and made up, I'll go help Shamal finish dinner."

"Mm. I'll just put on some…wait we never kissed."

"Oh right." She leans down and gives me a peck on the lips. "There ya go." and she walks out of the room and shuts the door.

"…What was that!" I cant believe she actually did it! I never! I mean she! Well I!...guess I didn't really mind that much… "Gah! I'm not thinking this! Its not right."

"Yes it is." Zafira?

"He's right you know." Signum…

"Maybe." Sigh. Don't fool yourself Vita. Well either way, clothes.

What should I wear? Hmm, maybe I could put something on for Hayate. But I don't have anything special.

I look around searching through drawers and I find something of Hayate's .

"This'll do."

"Food's ready!" Alright lets do this.

I walk out into the dinning room, Zafira chokes on his food immediately.

"That's so cute!" That's not something I expected from Shamal…

"What is?" Hayate walks in carrying plates. She almost drops them as she runs over to me. She picks me up excited. "Oh my gosh! Vita you're adorable!"

"I wore it for you." I was wearing a red lingerie with frills at the top and bottom rims. Simple but I figured it would work. "I thought you would like it if I wore it even though its yours."

"I love it! In fact if you want, you can have it. It is a little big on you but I say it adds to the cuteness."

"Okay, then I guess if you want…I could wear it for you more often."

"Yay! Thank you Vita!" She draws her face closer to mine and kisses me again.

"Wha-What was that!"

"Thank you kiss." She says with a smile.

"Hayate, that was, was…unnecessary!"

"Oh you know you loved it."

"I, uh, ummm…" maybe just a little. "So what's for dinner?"

"Well we were going to have a hot pot, but Zafira decided to choke his food up into it. So how about pizza?"

"Sounds great, Zafira's paying." That's right Hayate.

He lowers his ears and heads for the phone. Soon enough the pizza arrived and Zafira's wallet magically got lighter. Dinner was, well, not bad at all. Put aside the fact Hayate wanted to feed me, I'd say it was pretty good.

"Ice cream anyone?" Shamal brings out vanilla. Yumm.

"I want some!"

"Me too!" Hayate and I shout out first.

We get our ice cream and I pick up my spoon and raise it to my mouth. Hayate looks at me like I did it wrong.

"Umm…"

"Can I do it?"

"Do what?"

"Feed you."

"Eh…" well "…alright. But just for a little bit okay?"

"Un." She takes her spoon with my favorite vanilla on it, raises it up to my mouth and I bite down on it.

"Mmmm." Enjoying the sweet flavor I close my eyes and bask in the delight of my sweet tooth. There's only one thing that could make this better. Hayate's sweet…eh? My eyes shoot open. Ha-Hayate…is so…she's…her…lips…

"Hehe!" she has a big smile on her face.

"What was that?"

"Honestly Vita, I feel as though we've been through this before."

"You kissed me!"

"Bingo!"

"Why would you do that?"

"Vanilla brings out pheromones." What?

"That's not the point!"

"You, you didn't like it?" her eyes get all sad like again.

"Um, no it's not that. I just wasn't expecting it."

"So you did like it huh?" yes

"I just wanna finish my ice cream okay."

"First admit that you liked it."

"Ah, okay. I…really liked it Hayate. Can you," do it again "feed me a little more?" for the first time today, her face lights up with the shade of red.

"Aww okay Vita, say ahhh."

"Ahhhh…" and I chomp down on another spoonful of ice cream. I finish up then pick up my spoon and raise it up to Hayate's mouth.

"What's this?"

"You fed me so now I'm gonna feed you."

"Okay." She says with a shining smile. And she continued to smile the rest of the time I fed her. Its kinda cute… "Thank you Vita." You could see this coming, another kiss. But the only thing I do this time is blush. "What no yelling?"

"Nuhuh."

"Jumping around?"

"Whinning?"

"Not now."

"Then what?" I get closer for a kiss…on the cheek. "Woah, I like this!"

"Well it wont happen often."

"That's just another way of saying , lets do it later, right?"

"Ah, uh…sure why not."

"Vita you're so bold!" she pushes my shoulder a bit, showing her playful side.

"So Hayate, what do you wanna do now?"

"Hmm…I'm kinda tired. How about we go to bed."

"That sounds nice. Today was long."

"Hey Vita?"

"Yeah Hayate."

"We can cuddle right?"

"…Of course."

And for the fifth time that night, Hayate kissed me.


	4. Hayate

I don't wanna go home right now. I really messed up this time. She yelled at me…well that's not new, but this time it was in front of everyone. And she looked really hurt. I don't know what to do, I wanna apologize to her but I'm not sure if she'll listen right now.

I walk off the school grounds and head towards the park to think. I knew I was going to get in trouble one of these days. You can only get so far without someone yelling at you for groping them. Oh I got myself in a situation here.

I roam around the park a few times and an idea pops in my head.

"I should ask Nanoha! She'll know what to do! Her and Fate do lots of crazy things together."

"Mommy that girl is talking to herself."

"Don't look at her sweetie." Ignore it Hayate…right Nanoha's house.

She should be home by now. I arrive at her front door and ring the bell…nothing. I try again…still nothing.

Oh I guess she could have gone to Fate's place. It's either here or there. Well it's not too far from here. I guess it's alright. Hope I wont be disturbing them. Hmmmm…

"_Nanoha stop…what if someone comes by?"_

"_It's okay Fate-chan, we just wont answer them if that happens."_

"_Ah! Get your hand out of there!"_

Um, maybe I should just go home instead. I turn around and go home.

I walk in my house and was greeted by Shamal.

"I'm home…" I walk through the door. Well it was more like dragging my feet really.

"Hayate what's the matter? You seem down." Shamal asks me, being as worried as ever.

"Nothing Shamal, just a bad day at school."

"Hayate!" Vita runs up to me…out of the bathroom…naked… and starts apologizing right away. "_Take me I'm yours. Right here, right now!" _ Yeah I wish. Hold on a second. She's naked! My wish came true!~ "I'm sorry Hayate! I didn't mean any of the things I said. I was just confused about a lot of stuff."

"It's alright."

"How can I make it up to you?"

"You already have." Well I'd say.

"How?"

"Vita sweetie…you're not wearing any clothes."

"Oh no!" and now I take her to our room for some nice Hayate and Vita time.

"_Hayate…you know, this was kinda a way for me to say I'm sorry."_

"_I know Vita, and I accept your apology."_

"_But if you want, there could always be a part two of I'm sorry." Her face nears mine and…_

Relax Hayate, take it easy.

"Thanks."

"Sure, I hope Shamal is okay though. She looked pretty petrified." Probably just basking in the glory also. "You're so cute Vita."

"Wha-I am not!"

"Sure you are. Especially when you ran out into my arms like that." She crosses her arms and pouts. "Come on Vita, you know I'm just playing around." A smile. Okay I didn't offend her.

"I know. But I really do want to make it up to you."

"hmmm."

"_Is there anything else I can do for you?"_

"_Everything!"_

I need to stop thinking so much.

"So is there anything you want me to do?" …you can only imagine…

"Well…" be nice to the girl, she can't handle your thoughts. Oh I can't decide after all. "you, caaaannn, decide on your own."

"Mm. Can you put me down now?" aww but I like holding you…

"Okay, now that we kissed and made up, I'll go help Shamal finish dinner."

"Mm. I'll just put on some…wait we never kissed."

"Oh right." I lean down and give her lips a little peck. "There ya go." She freezes up and before she has the chance to say anything I leave the room.

Now I think I might be in a problemed situation here.

"Hayate." Shamal. "Is it possible you might well, like Vita?"

"Huh?"

"Well I know you play around a lot but it's looking like you sort of do." Do I like her?

"I don't think I've ever thought about it."

"I think Vita has."

"That's not true…" I look down at my feet.

"Yes it is." I look back up at Signum.

"She's right you know."

"Zafira you too? But how?"

"On the nights you go to sleep over at Nanoha's or Fate's house, she gets real lonely. She sleeps alone and call for you to come back." Zafira looks at Signum and says,

"No I'm pretty sure she's just calling for her to cu-"

"That's enough Zafira."

"I was just saying that Vita wants- oww!" Signum is dragging Zafira and his new lump on his gead into the living room.

"So Vita…wants me. Right?" I turn to Shamal.

"It all depends on how you feel about her as well."

"Well yeah I love her! She's too cute not to."

"Great! I'll finish dinner." Shamal walks happily into the kitchen.

So Vita likes me too huh. Well this opens up a new level of teasing I can bestow upon her. Hehehe…this'll be fun.

Shamal brings out the hot pot and Zafira is immediately at the table. I grab some plates.

"Food is ready!" Zafira's mouth already full.

"That's so cute!" cute? I love cute!

"What is?" first thing I see is the cute and adorable Vita, being more cute and adorable. I didn't think it was possible but I have been proven wrong. "Oh my gosh! Vita you're adorable!"

"I wore it for you." Wow she's wearing the red lingerie I bought for Christmas last year. "I thought you would like it if I wore it even though its yours."

"I love it! In fact if you want, you can have it. It is a little big on you but I say it adds to the cuteness."

"Okay, then I guess if you want…I could wear it for you more often." Yes, please do.

She did this for me. This is it. My time has come to tell her how I feel…

I lean down real quick and kiss her again.

"Wha-what was that!"

"Thank you kiss." I thought that was obvious…

"Hayate, that was, was…unnecessary!"

"Oh you know you loved it."

"I, uh, ummm…" she loved it~ "So what's for dinner?"

"Well we were going to have a hot pot, but Zafira decided to choke his food up into it. So how about pizza?"

"Sounds great, Zafira's paying." He better, I was looking forward to that dish.

The pizza gets here and I try something else.

"Here." I hold food to Vita.

"What is it?"

"Eat it."

"I have my own thanks." Come on just go with it.

"Just one bite."

"No."

"A nibble."

"No."

"Please?"

"No, and if you ask again I will change back into my other clothes." NOOOOOO!

"O-okay, don't do anything hasty now." Okay, so I didn't feed her.

"Who wants ice cream?" yet.

"I do!"

"Me too!" vanilla, alright lets do this Hayate!

"Can I do it?"

"Do what?"

"Feed you."

"Eh…" say yes "…alright. But just for a little bit okay?"

"Un." I get my spoon and raise it to her mouth, and within just a moment she was eating off my spoon.

"Mmmm." I see the way she is enjoying that ice cream, it just…gets to me. Ooohh I cant take it! I dive in and steal another kiss away from her with her eyes closed.

"What was that?"

"Honestly Vita, I feel as though we've been through this before."

"You kissed me!" precisely.

"Bingo!"

"Why would you do that?" cuz I love you that much!

"Vanilla brings out pheromones." Duh.

"That's not the point!"

"You, you didn't like it?" I bring out my puppy dog eyes

"Um, no it's not that. I just wasn't expecting it."

"So you did like it huh?"

"I just wanna finish my ice cream okay." She liked it

"First admit that you liked it."

"Ah, okay. I…really liked it Hayate. Can you…feed me a little more?" really?

"Aww okay Vita, say ahhh."

"Ahhhh…" she's so cute! My moe-ometer is skyrocketing. Her whole picture being engulfed in cliss. Woah that vanilla is doing a number on her.

Her ice cream have coming to an end, she lifts her spoon up to my face.

"What's this?"

"You fed me so now I'm gonna feed you."

"Okay." Nom…it's so much better when it's fed to you! Oh I love you Vita! You make everything that happens to me better. Now it only I could say it to her face. "Thank you Vita." I finished the ice cream. And once again I lose control of my body and go in for another kiss. But this time something was different. "What no yelling?"

"Nuhuh."

"Jumping around?"

"Nope."

"Whinning?"

"Not now."

"Then what?" she moves in towards me for a kiss…on the cheek. Baby steps. Baby steps. "Woah, I like this!"

"Well it wont happen often." awww

"That's just another way of saying , lets do it later, right?"

"Ah, uh…sure why not." Yesssss.

"Vita you're so bold!"

"So Hayate, what do you wanna do now?"

"Hmm…I'm kinda tired. How about we go to bed."

"That sounds nice. Today was long."

"Hey Vita?"

"Yeah Hayate."

"We can cuddle right?"

"…Of course."

Now lying in bed, it took a few minutes but I finally worked up the nerve to tell her.

"Hey Vita?"

"…" no response….sigh. well that's punctual, just when I build up my courage she falls asleep. Mine as well say it now I suppose.

"Vita, I love you."

"…" hmmm, I was actually expecting something magical to happen. Oh well.

Today's expectations: exceeded!


	5. Fate 2

"Good morning!" I walk into class with a huge smile and cheery attitude. Hayate notices this and walks up to me.

"Well well, looks like Fate is in a good mood."

"Yup, you but I am!"

"Fate-chan, I hope you're not gonna spread around what happened last night." Oh last night, so wonderful.

"But Nanoha! This is the first time it's happened to me. I mean, it was so thrilling and exhausting and it made me feel so good inside! I didn't even know what I was doing half the time."

"Don't talk about it so loud, it's embarrassing…" I look at Hayate and her face is flushed.

"Hayate are you feeling okay?"

"No, it's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"You got some last night and I didn't!"

"Winning a game of Monopoly isn't that important that you should get upset about it."

"Monopoly?"

"Yes." What was she thinking of?

"I'm gonna go sit down now."

"We should sit too Fate-chan. Class is going to start soon."

"Un."

We get to our seats and the teacher begins class. I slip Nanoha a piece of paper.

'Hey Nanoha, what do you think Hayate was thinking of?'

'Hayate's mind is something that should not be discussed in public.'

'That's true…'

'…'

'Wait you're telling me she thought we did _that_?'

'Yeah.' Oh now I see why she was like that.

'But we haven't don't _that_ yet.'

'Yet? You seem very confident in yourself.'

'I didn't mean it like that…'

'I know, but I did.'

"Really?"

"Shh! We're still in class Fate-chan." Nanoha tells me in a whisper.

"Sorry." Was she serious about us doing…_that_?

'Now then if you want to get that far into this relationship, you're gonna have to earn it.'

'How do I do that?'

'Moe points and charm.' She winks at me.

'So I have to be cute and clumsy, yet cool and smooth.'

'Yes.' Of course she would make it hard for me…hehe that sounds naughty.

"Testarossa, do you find my lecture on Othello to be amusing?" Caught again? That's the second time this week.

"Well I just find it funny how Iago bases his motivation on a job and an assumption. You know what they say about people who assume." They make an ass out of u and me.

"No I don't, why don't you tell us."

"Um, they're never right?"

"I suppose, well now as I was saying…" the slip of paper comes my way.

'Nice save.'

'Thanks I try.' I should try to be more discrete, like a ninja. Yeah.

_Moving fast, jumping out of windows onto rooftops, wearing spandex…I'm a ninja!_

_*battle music*_

"_Hahahahahaha!"_

"_Who's that?" I turn to see Yunno standing next to a tied up Nanoha defensless._

"_Fate-chan!"_

"_Nanoha! I'll save you!"_

"_Don't be too sure of yourself Testarossa. Nanoha is mine now and I will marry her and take her away to Mid-Childa!"_

"_I wont let you!" I pull out three kunai and throw them at Yunno, all of them heading for his chest only to be dodged with a flash step._

_The next thing you know he's flying down at me at high speeds. Coming directly at me from the sky, I do the one thing I could think of. Side step. His face is the first to hit the floor._

"_Ahhh! My face! What the fuck was that?"_

"_Rule number four of ninja, never exert more energy than what's needed"_

"Is that so?"

"Hmmm."

"Talking to yourself. What a turnoff. Alright then, lets go to lunch."

"Hmmm."

"Does the rooftop sound good to you?"

"Hmmm."

"Fate Testarossa, you better be listening to me."

"Hmmm." She places her lips on mine.

Sweet, like chocolate. Mmm…wait there's still people in here! My eyes get wide and my mind tells me to move but my body is under control by Nanoha's will. She moves away and my face is hot. So hot I think it might even ignite if I get even more embarrassed. I want to speak but I cant. Not now when my classmates are starring at me with wider eyes.

"I thought I should wake the princess up with a kiss."

"Well it certainly worked." She gives me a cute smile and I instantly forget why I was embarrassed in the first place. I get up and we start walking hand in hand to the roof. And then…

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Hayate. "Yuri PDA is a definite must have attribute. You go girls!" she winks at us with a thumbs up. "So who's the man in the relationship?"

"It's more of a, it depends on the situation, thing." Nanoha leans on my a bit and hugs my arm.

"Right now I would say I am." Here I go.

"How?"

I pick Nanoha up bridal style and head up to the roof as I leave behind a classroom full of squealing girls, and disappointed boys.

We get to the roof and I let out a deep breath of 'why the hell did I do that?'.

"That's a different way of letting everyone know about us."

"There's no other way to do it."

"Yeah I guess so. For us anyway."

"Uhhuh. By the way you earned yourself three moe points and four charming skills."

"Hehe alright. Now how many more do I need for _that_?"

"Excited are we?" blush… "you need twenty all together." I lean in and kiss her… "Plus one charm."

* * *

** This one was a little shorter but i hope you all enjoyed it just as much. remember to review and i'll be sure to keep on writing! =3**


	6. Nanoha 2

_Snowflakes falling on my mittens and hot cocoa in her bare hands. I'm waiting for her on a bench while she gets us some drinks to warm us up. Unfortunately my coat and scarf aren't enough to keep me warm._

"_Here you go, one hot chocolate, extra whipped cream, and milk."_

"_Thanks Fate-chan."_

"_And for me, hot tea plain."_

"_That's gross."_

"_No it isn't, overly sugary stuff is gross."_

"_Fate-chan…"_

"…_Fine it's not gross."_

"_That's right." I take a sip of my drink. "Ouch!"_

"_Did you burn yourself?"_

"_Mmhm."_

"_How come every time you get hurt it's in a spot I can't kiss better?"_

"_It's not always in spots you can't kiss."_

"_Hmm lets see…your butt, your thighs, your breasts, your mouth, specifically your tongue. Should I name more places I can't kiss?" I sink down in my seat._

"_No that's fine what you've listed already." She's got me on that one. "Well you get hurt too."_

"_Yeah, my hands, my arms, my cheeks. Places you can and do kiss better."_

"_Fate-chan it's not really a big deal." She looks at her tea in her hands and sips it. Hang on a second. "Fate-chan…is it a big deal?"_

"_Maybe. I don't know…I just want to be there for you and keep you happy. So when I see you get hurt and I can't do anything it makes me feel, I don't know…useless." Oh I see now._

"_Fate-chan you are not useless!"_

"_Nanoha?"_

"_You're my best friend and you're always there for me. Who else do I go to for help? There's no one in the world more important to me than you."_

"_Nanoha, do you mean that?"_

"_Yes, with all my heart." More than you could ever imagine._

_I grab her by the hand and lean on her arm. "Umm…"_

"_Is it not okay?" she shakes her head._

"_No, it's fine." We sat there for a little more and then the sunset came. "Maybe we should go home."_

"_Okay."_

Warm yet chilly. I look to see myself on Fate-chan's back.

"I see you've woken up. When you saed you were tired, I thought your feet hurt or something. I didn't expect you to fall asleep."

"Nyaha sorry I just kinda dozed off."

"Hehe it's alright, I don't mind." I lay down against her back and relax.

"Hey Fate-chan, do you remember last winter when you wanted to kiss me?"

"I did not want to kiss you."

"Yes you did. Admit it."

"No."

"But you remember it right?"

"Yeah, what about it? Why bring it up?"

"I was dreaming about it."

"Is that so?"

"Mhm. And you still drink that nasty tea."

"It's not nasty, sugar is…well not I guess. But it's not good for you."

"Well if my kisses are as sweet as candy I guess you wont want them anymore."

"Nooo! I want them!" she almost drops me.

"Fate-chan!"

"Sorry Nanoha! I didn't mean to, so please don't take away my kisses!"

"Okay fine…but I'm deducting a charm point."

"Awww…"

"I think I'll walk the rest of the way home now."

"But, we're already at your house…" oh right.

Sigh, I wont question how I misse that. I start waking up to my house and see that Fate-chan isn't following.

"Hey Fate-chan, stop looking at my butt and come inside."

"I'm not always looking at your butt, you know that."

"Yeah I know, you look at my chest too. We've been over this."

"Nanoha…" Ooop. I upset her.

I go up to her and grab her hand. I run us inside real quick and spin around to kiss her.

"Better?"

"Maybe with just one more." We kiss one more time. "Hmm…another?" another. "Okay now I feel better."

"…Do you want a third one?" she nods, we kiss. Damn it Fate-chan, earn your points already!

"Nanoha?"

"Fate-chan, do you love me?"

"Yes, very much."

"Charm point."

"That was suspiciously easy." I get impatient too you know.

"Making up for the deducted points."

"Yeah, okay sure…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She gives me a sly smile.

"You want me don't you?" OMGosh yes!

"Yes. I. Do." Her grin disappears and is replaced with confusion.

"That's not what I expected. Instead, I was kinda thinking you would hit me or make some kind of funny remark." I thought hitting someone was a funny remark…

"Fate-chan…" I get close to her face, not yet kissing range though, and put my hands on her shoulders. "Would you be okay if we went up to my room?" I say in my best sexy voice.

"O-okay." Moe point. We walk up the stairs and go in my room.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." She goes over to my bed and sits down, clearly uncomfortable as she is unsure of how to react…it's working! My brilliant plan is following through. I lock the door and go sit on her lap. Her face lights up. "Hold me?"

"Uhm…" Her arms come up to me and shakily wrap around my waist. She's so nervous…moe point. I lay my head on her shoulder and rest my face near her neck. Breathing on her ever so lightly. "Nanoha…" she says my name in her quivering voice. Moe point.

I tilt my head to lay a kiss upon her neck. This is when she leans into me and starts getting courageous. Her hand caresses my hip. Now there is no way Fate-chan is going to match me in this game. If that happens it wont work.

I push her down onto the bed and look down into her eyes. She looks up at me and I can see the fire burning inside. Her head moves up to mine and locks our lips together. Charm point. I pull my pony tail out and let it fall freely.

"Nanoha, you're so beautiful." Four charm points!

"You're the beautiful one Fate-chan."

"Well you're cuter one."

"No you are, trust me." She looks down, which in this position would be the side, and blushes a little more. Okay this calls for five moe points. How many is that now? Ahh I forget! I have to start all over! I press my body against her's and kiss her deeply.

"Mmm…ahnn…Nan…Nanoha!" she breaks the kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"I…don't think we should continue. At least not yet."

"But why not?" this wasn't according to plan! What's she doing?

"Well, I haven't earned enough points yet. And I want to respect your wishes. So until I earn twenty points of moe, and twenty points of charm, I think it would only be fair to wait."

"But you already have."

"Excuse me?"

"The entire time we have been up here, I have been collecting points for you."

"You mean…you didn't think I could do it myself?" her face clearly shows sadness and disappointment.

"No, that's not it at all! I actually, I guess, you might, I want to call it, umm…"

"Just say it."

"I might have gotten a lit impatient."

"So…you got horney?" Fate-chan! Don't say such naughty words! Wait why am I just thinking this?

"Fate-chan! Don't say such naught words!"

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out."

"Fate-chan Testarossa, Uminary City's gay rebel."

"Nanoha!"

"Sorry it slipped out." I give a playful smile, she gives one back. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yes I did. Now did you know that I love you?"

"I'm not sure, hows about you show me?"

"Oh how I wish I could but unfortunately I haven't gained enough points."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. When you stopped me out of respect, that there had gained all the points you needed and more. You made my heart sore right out of my chest by showing me that even urges can't get in the way of how much you care for me."

We hold onto each other and listen to our heart beats. The one thing I notice throughout all of this is that the both of us still want each other. Yes, in that way.

"Fate-chan?"

"Yes Nanoha?"

"Do you still want to try doing 'that'?"

"Yes Nanoha."

"Nyahaha, well I dub thee the man in this situation right now. So I think you should set the mood considering I did it first."

"Hehe alright." She grins and gets closer.

"Nanoha we're home!" Ahh! Why now? Mom, dad…do you hate me? Sigh…I guess not.

"Sorry Fate-chan, this wasn't planned."

"It's okay Nanoha, I was real nervous too so I think it's kind of good this way."

"Yeah me too."

***KICHICK***

"Nanoha, why is your door locked?"


End file.
